


Heaven Help Us [Podfic]

by aethel



Series: Unholyverse podfics [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Priest Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: recording of the fic by Bexless“It would seem,” the Cardinal finished, “that Father Way’s body has disappeared.”There was a silence. Eventually Bob said, “What the fuck?”“Yes,” said the Cardinal. “Quite.”





	Heaven Help Us [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heaven Help Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231227) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> This is a recording of part 3 of the Unholyverse series.

cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kb5d3y95r2v91v0/heavenhelpusmp3.zip?dl=0)
  * **M4B:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qylhn2d9b5yg6w6/Heaven%20Help%20Us.m4b?dl=0) | [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rdpgrd2atpmxveo/Heaven%20Help%20Us.m4b)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 389 MB | **M4B:** 235 MB 



## Duration

  * 7 hours 5 minutes 



## Music

  * "Miss Me" 
  * "They Wanted Darkness..." 

  
---|---


End file.
